sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Death Sentence for a Padawan
---- Same cell. Same meals. Stew and bread and water. Handfed to her when they don't feel like releasing her so she can eat on her own. Ai'kani is sitting on her "bed" with a serene expression. As if trying to lose herself in another world. However, from her throat comes an idle song that waifs through the detention block corridor. "Shine bright, morning light. Now in the air, the spring is coming. Sweet blowing wind. Singing down the hills and valleys. Keep your eyes on me. Now we're on the edge of Hell. Dear, my love. Sweet morning light. Wait for me, you've got much further. Too far." It has been quite some time since anyone other than an occasional guard has check on the bound woman. Her song echoes dully through the chisled and crafted walls of the holding area - the asteroid rock mixing with durasteel plating and various machinery. One might begin to wonder if Ai'kani will be leaving this place at all. Perhaps this is her burial. Perhaps she will die here. The thought may cross Ai'kani's mind that Tyy'sun did not in fact survive. If that is the case, then perhaps her fate is already sealed. The turbo lift gyros whine as the apparatus hails the coming of someone, and the light within the small compartment silloettes the cloaked figure that is revealed by the opening doors. The figure steps inside and raises a hand to the guards, who look at him with questioning gazes before their eyes go wide and they respectfully depart the premise. A moment later the cell door is opened and the cloaked figure, face hidden beneath a low cowl pulled over head, steps inside to gaze ominously at the softly singing, though doubtlessly suffering Ai'kani. Normally Ai'kani would recognize Tyy'sun's presence as a signal in her mind.. but this time is differant - there have been many visitors to the dark cell in the last 7 days. Ai'kani is malnurished and tired and in pain - making it more difficult with each passing day to hang on to her grasp of the Force... and while something about this figure hits her senses as Tyy'sun - there is something different.. besides, Tyy'sun should not be here.. he should be at the Basilica under lock and key. The woman's singing stops when Tyy'sun rings in her senses. Though she has stopped vocalizing, her voice still echos down the hall; carried on the currents of the Force. As the doors open, the white-haired woman lifts her eyes slowly. She doesn't seem surprised to see him, but in her mind she is pondering this new twinge eminating from him. "I see you made a full recovery. You owe Johanna and myself your life, you know?" She doubts he ever remembers. Tyy'sun reaches up and pulls the cowl from his head, lekku spilling forth from the folds of fabric and furling around his shoulders. He steps more fully into the room and drinks in the sight of her prediciment. "Check mate.." he says darkly. The blue/grey orbs that are the Twi'leks eyes have a varacity; an intensity to them that Ai'kani has not yet witnessed. Rage and anger boil beneath the surface of the figure, a familiar concept where the crime lord is concerned - but unless it is a trick of Ai'kani's state of mind, Tyy'sun seems to be tenfold his normal self - and his rage is nearly palpable in the air. "I owe you much more than that, Im afraid.." The woman's eyes narrow slightly. She's been locked away in the room so long; she has totally lost concept of time. Is it possible that this is months ahead? Or has it only been a few days? As it has become for her; Ai'kani's shoulders shift slightly in attempt to keep them moving. "You owe me your life," she grunts gently. "They would've killed you. And understandably so. You have a complete disregard for life." Grunting gently, her eyes shift away and close. Something is biting at her... what /is/ it? Why is the Force so fuzzy right now? Nothing is making sense. "What day is it? Where am I?" Tyy'sun strides across the floor of the room, directly up to the woman and kneels down to face her fully, spittle flying from his lips as he curses out the words, "Disregard for life!?" his breath smells subtley of spice. "It was your team who killed my men, your team who nearly killed me, prescious Padawan - and you have yet to show evidence one of my supposed treachery!" The hand comes in suddenly, though given Tyy'sun's state of rage it is likely not a suprising move - straight for her throat to grasp and squeeze, the Twi'lek's eyes are like a Ryloth wind storm, so full of hate. She watches with what seems to be a strong sat up position with her back against the wall. But when the hand of the twi'lek suddenly lashes out, all the woman can manage is a flinch before she is suddenly cut off from oxygen. "You.... took.... her...." she struggles; a pained countenance as her wrists twist in vain attempt to free themselves. The turbo lift outside whirrs softly, and the doors slide open to reveal Vaelyn, carrying a small tray with soup, bread, and water. Vaelyn had not been notified of the return of Tyy'sun, or perhaps she would have refrained from her regular visit to the captive. Vaelyn had a thin stressed look about her as the days with Ai'kani wore on, but as always, the mute bore her service in silence. Her eyes may brood, but she never once complained. The cell force field snapped off and on as Vaelyn entered through the door, blinking as she looks up too late from her tray- previously in deep thought. Having intruded upon a seeming interrogation, there was a brief pause of obvious confusion. Wasn't it normally the time she was supposed to check on the prisoners lasting health? Perhaps, Vaelyn wondered, she was an hour early. Tyy'sun doesnt even seem to notice the force field snap off, or the newcomer entering the room - his grip on Ai'kani's throat intensifies. The crime lord appears to be completely overtaken with rage and hate, "How DARE you enter my domain and see fit to strike at me! You filthy (insert explative)!!" his other hand flashes forward to cuff Ai'kani roughly on the head as he screams in to her face, "How DARE you stand between my daughter and I you, (insert worse explative)!" after what seems like long moments of choking, Tyy'sun finally shoves Ai'kani away from him by the throat hard, against the asteroid wall. The Twi'lek stands now and towers over the 'bed'. "I warned you many times.. " his voice calms now, no longer a scream. "If you insist on standing in my way, then you will suffer.. that is the way of life - that is the order of the Galaxy." he regards her for a moment and blinks softly.. the rage is somewhat played out.. "Yejide is only the first." he promises.. "The child would rest in your arm on Coruscant now if you had not vowed to thwart my goals to my very face.. Yejide is only the ebginning.. and she is my daughter now." a dark laugh eminates from Tyy'sun.. he still has not noticed Vaelyn. ...Daughter? It's insanity that he's talking! Shoved away against the wall; Ai'kani falls to the slab; curling up the best that her restraints will allow. She sees a flash of the little girl and her expression tights more. "No..." she grunts slightly. "How dare you... to.... think you can take whatever you want..." Coughing heavily, the white haired woman tries to sit herself up. This feeling... it's nagging her so much. Why does it feel so familiar and so foreign. "Yejide... is /not/ yours. And she will not /be/ yours. The only reason you are alive now---" Her eyes snap to the twi'lek "--is only because we are not heartless like you!" And to think she protected him. Her eyes look to the newcomer; surprised herself as the redness around her neck starts to form. Vaelyn was no stranger to violence. Interrogation it seems- and she had turned to go when she heard the name Yejide. It rang a bell with her, and dispiste knowing that it would be best to mind her own business, she paused to listen a bit longer, being unnoticed as she was- she was here on orders, so she couldn't possibly get in trouble. She turned to watch a bit more, meeting Ai'kani's eyes quietly, the same Sabacc table nature that has always been presented, though emotionally she was a bit concerned for the health of the young Padawan. She still held the tray of good smelling soup and fresh bread in her arms. This is no interrogation. This is personal. No actor in the galaxy could portray such emotional strength (or cowardice, depending on your philosophy) for the sake of gaining answers to questions from a subject.. Vaelyn may get the impression that the young Padawan's life is about to be forfiet - sacrifised to placate the kinetic energy around the Twi'lek. Tyy'sun sees Ai'kani's eyes notice someone behind him, and so his head darts around to see Vaelyn standing nearby holding onto the tray of food. He vaguely recognizes her as one of Indren's new agents. For a moment the Twi'lek just stands there, looking at the sabbac faced lady. Finaly, "No food for her this day.." he decides and states. Slowly he looks back at Ai'kani.. "You think I am heartless." he echoes.. "And so perhaps I am. But only in response to a cold and meaningless existance.." he seems to reconsider his words.. "Only in response to a weak and cowardly man," she bites back, finally managing to sit up. Not just sits up... but the Padawan starts to stand up. Her eyes are locked on him now; trying hard to search for what is within, but she isn't as strong as she was a week ago. "You... have succumbed to your weakness. You're afraid. Of losing. Of the pain." She struggles again with the restraints. "You kidnapped an innocent girl and then dare to call her your own?! How can you even think of my a hypocrit?! She /came/ with us on her /own/ will! You thrive on the pain of others!" She staggers a moment with the restraints around her ankles. "Repent now, Tyy'sun!" Vaelyn blinks and steps forward slowly shaking her head when Tyy'sun tells her "no food today." And is about to protest properly when the scene develops to it's full understanding. Tyy'sun? That is the man she's risked life and limb for? She stands in mild shock, but realizing now that the angry man before her is of much higher rank than her, she knows she shouldn't disobey him. Her hands tighten on the food tray as Ai'kani threatens him so mildly. Orders from Indren were o keep Ai'kani healthy. Orders from Tyy'sun were just as important. But WHAT was he doing here? She blinks again. Oh crap she should go. Slowly, Vaelyn edges to the door. This was clearly a misfortunate timing. Tyy'sun just smiles at Ai'kani, thinking: yes.. yes its so easy to be afraid when you are teased by the comforts and legacy of family and peace - then watch it torn limb from limb before you very eyes amidst the laughter of unknown enemies.. mock my pain all you wish. Yejide does not mock me. She will live the life I never had - and you will watch from the shadows.' he does not say this, however.. Vaelyn is here - such things are not proper to disclose before an underling.. considering Ai'kani's fixation on him however, it is possible she hears his thoughts anyways. Tyy'sun turns towards Vaelyn.. this one had likely been tending to Ai'kani.. likely was one of the Syndicate who captured the Padawan. Back to business then. "Take miss Ai'kani to the main hanger, dress her wounds if she has any, clothe her in one of the funeral dressings we preserve for our dead. Blind fold her and bind her wrists - I will be taking her with me." Ai'kani grunts. She can't make out any of the man's thoughts, but she could make out the intention. His intentions. To his orders, Ai'kani lowers her eyes slightly. "Is this how you express power, Tyy'sun? Binding and blinding? Is this how you live your life? Is this all you know?!" Her eyes lift. "You could never give anyone anything but pain! You could NEVER understand what happiness is! What freedom is! You are damning Yejide to a life of hell! Your life of hell! Well, I won't let you. Nothing you can do, Tyy'sun.... nothing." Her eyes glance to Vaelyn for a moment before going back to the twi'lek. "Even if you kill me, the Order will hunt you. Kill as many Jedi. Try to, at least. More will come and end your wretched life. In a manner that I couldn't bring myself in doing!" Vaelyn sets the tray to the side and then walks up to Ai'kani. Firmly she grips Ai'kani's shoulder, her dark eyes looking for eye contact. A slight nod and chin lift as she indicates that they should go walking- Vaelyn doesn't mess around with these sorts of things. Though admittedly, she is also trying to save Ai'kani from her own forceful words- As Vaelyn was under the impression that Ai'kani was to live now that Tyy'sun was still alive. But it sure didn't seem like it now that it was Tyy'sun himself ordering Ai'kani into a death shroud. It was simply beyond her control. Keeping Ai'kani bound at the hands, Valyn stoops to unbind Ai'kani's legs so the woman can walk. If the padawan needs support, Vaelyn will help her slowly from the room- shooting another curious glance to Tyy'sun. The Padawan's words are cutting - but the dark Twi'lek does not show it. Silently he watches, bathed in his own ire. It would appear Ai'kani is correct - there is nothing he can do, no amount of choking, no amount of warning, no amount of action that would silence the accusing and oathful chamber that is her mouth. He watches Vaelyn's handling of the prisoner. Ai'kani will die. And he will watch that too. It is the Syndicate's way. It is Tyy'sun's way. Walking is something that she hasn't done in seemingly forever. She does, in fact, lean to Vaelym. No point in fighting against the inevitable. Currently, the odds are against her. As she is lead away, something finally clicks. Ai'kani suddenly stops and looks back to the red twi'lek. The something different... the aura... her eyes narrow slightly and a flash of red ignites in her mind. In her eyes it is clear. That is it.... he's... Narrowing her eyes slightly. "Black is not my colour," she tells him gently; though the meaning behind it could vary. With that, she follows Vaelyn's lead. Vaelyn walks/carries Ai'kani to the orders location, carefully taking the time to tend to her wounds, if any, and to make sure that Ai'kani is properly dressed. Indeed, Vaelyn unclasps Ai'kani arms in order to dress her properly, and even bathes the grime and dirt from her with a warm sponge when she is stripped down. She pulls Ai'kani's hair back gently, brushing it, and braiding it. Then, after it is braid, she secures it off of her neck with a red ribbon- similar to the wraps in her own hair. She squeezes Ai'kani's shoulder and crouches before the sitting woman and signs to her, even if the words are lost. Her fingers flick gently- artful as any body language. Translation: "You are a woman of pride and honor- and for that- at least- I respect. Meet death face on, and may the next cycle be kinder to you. I have been with many slaves who perished at kinder treatment." She shakes her head slowly, and then dresses Ai'kani in the death shroud. Tyy'sun dissapears, both beneath the cowl of the cloak and deeper intot he asteroid base of Demonspine.. he is not present for Ai'kani's caretaking by Vaelyn. instead he tends to The Trader's Envy and prepares for departure to a destination of his choosing. A place Gavin Shai once saw. A place where many enemies of Black Sun have seen.. Trandosha. remote. Desolate in regions. Perfect for such business as disposal of the unwanted. Fade to black...